A New Light
by TheTheivingRedDragon
Summary: Basically it's a story about a transfer student transferring to this other school for about a month. There she meets someone that she will never forget. I'll try to keep this one updated more often. Reading this, you'll laugh, cry, and hit something. BYE.
1. The Beginning

Here's the Beginning.

Today's a day where something new begins. It's the start of a new story about to not come true at all. Yup, it's a fictional story. So here is begins…

You ever have that day where you're wondering what's about to go wrong in your life, because today is a perfectly happy day? Well, that usually about 99.9% comes true for me. Just when life is perfectly happy and fun, ka-boom disaster strikes. However, there is this new catastrophic, yet epic twist to my life. You know, the average drama for teenagers, gossip, meeting a werewolf, and you know meeting the pack, or family of that werewolf. I mean come on that's what all teenagers do, don't they? And YES, I just mention WEREWOLF!!! I mean what am I supposed to do say, no, go away because you're a werewolf. That sounds racist right there. I mean come on I'm only almost sixteen there needs to be something interesting in my life before I turn sixteen. And did I mention that I'm going to meet his family? I mean if you meet one, you have to meet them all don't you? Maybe it would be better to start from the beginning.

So I'm a transfer student from Stockton, California and I just left my school Middle College High School for Bear Creek High School in the middle of my junior year. Could anything be more exciting, I mean it has gated bars, but that is mostly it. Huge school too. Dang it, how the heck am I supposed to fit in or find my way. People here go to school with each other for years and I know some of them from middle school. And here I come barging in from the worst place to live in and disrupting people lives I mean come on, really? They pick me from our school and choose me to go to Bear Creek with all the violence for a quarter? And of all people, they pick me???? How am I supposed to survive? However, when I turn to my friends for this, they all say "Suck it up, you got to go. And you're complaining?" Nice friends, aren't they? I mean sure I have to go to this to graduate, so might as well enjoy it right?

So finally the big day comes and I'm all packed up and ready to go. Not really packed up, just ready to go. Because I mean I live like a mile away from Bear Creek and four miles from Middle College. I so hope that I meet some one there, because I need a date for the Halloween dance at my school. However, that may be my worst and best wish ever. Or should I say yet?

_To all those at Bear Creek, this is not a hate story. I just needed a name of a school and there is no transfer program. Everything in this story is absolutely made up. There is nothing really about this story. It's fictional and not even the characters are really. The places may be real, but that's where the similarities between reality and fantasy end._


	2. Chapter 1

_Italicized words= main character's thoughts. (not spoken out loud)_

So today is the first day of transfer and I'm not liking it already. At least there is no frisking, because I can't have that again. (The frisking is from a different place.) So standing here at the front gate while everyone is piling in is not a good idea. Thank god I decided to dress up differently from how I actually dress. Let's just say dresses were never my thing and right now I am in a skirt. I mean really, me in a skirt!! The world is going to end before I even walk into the campus. Wheeww, okay ranting over, let's just suck it up and walk to the office.

Taking a little step forward each time, I headed to the office. I really need to get my inner dragon out, but it's asleep right now so I need to do this by myself. I opened the door to the office and the secretary asked if I could be helped, because nerdy me doesn't look like I belong here.

"Yes, I'm the transfer student from Middle College High School and it said that I would get my schedules and books here."

"Why, say no more dear. The principal is expecting you. Just head right into the door down the hall way and to the right." said the secretary, whose name was Fran. _It said it on the desk._

Thanks and I'll head right there now." I said as I walked down the hall and turned right almost crashing into the door._ I need to watch where I'm going._ So from that point, I finally knocked on the Principal's door.

"Come in," said the principal.

"Hi, I'm Appie Aurora. I'm the transfer student from Middle College."

"Ahh, Welcome Appie. Was today a good start?" asked the principal, whose name was Fred. _Fred, that is a funny name. It reminds me of Fred the guy from that Imaginary Friends show. Fred was the yellow one that likes cheeeeessseee!_

"Appie, Appie, did you hear what I asked" asked Fred.

"Ummh, no. I am sooo sorry was spacing off, because I like this office. It's very friendly and drug-free." replied Appie. _Actually I don't like this office at all. I don't hate it because hate is a strong word, but I really really really dislike it. It's gray with plain walls that have drug-free and wanted posters on it. _

"Why, thank you Appie. I wish my students were more like you" said Fred. _You want your students to be a fan-girl*._ "Anyways, my question was how has your day gone so far?"

"Oh, well my day has really gone that far. It's went about 10 feet to this office replied Appie smartly.

"Hahahaha, you got a great sense of humor, but what I meant was how was your day?"

"Ummmm. It was okay."_ I don't think I should tell him that it makes me happy not getting frisk._

"That's good, here is your schedule and off to class you go, you're already late enough. Here's your pass and a map of the school. Once school is done come in to the office and just let Fran sign off that you went to your first day. Thank you and off to class you go."

"Okay, thank you. Good bye." _Well I know when I'm not wanted. I bet you and Fran are having an affair and you just want me out of here. Stupid. I'm friends with a klepto, a mind reader, and a something too nice to describe. Oh, and an eighties freak. I have more stuff than he could ever have going on._

I walked out the door and slammed it shut. _F - you._ _I should be mean and tell everyone about your affair, but it's good blackmail. I might need it for later. ~Laughs like a maniac (the evil laugh)~. Good thing this is all in my head right?_

I walked out of the office and looked down the long hallway. Great. As I walked I looked down at the map and up again at least five time before I got to the right classroom. In addition, considering I circled the school twice and nobody gave me a hand. It looks pretty not so good so far. My first class is precalculus, man, I had precalculus in at 8am and now I have to do it again. Never mind that I finished Precalculus 38A, college level, with an A. Noooooo….!! I have to redo a week of it.

I finally got to the door and opened it to see……

_This is were this chapter ends. _

_*fan-girl - a girl that has an obsession with her desires. Need a more detailed explanation? go here: .?term=fangirl_**  
**


End file.
